


Kinktober 2018 Days 17 + 18: Orgasm Denial + Role Reversal

by raunchygatr



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, is it legal to write jack as a top, probably ooc like always lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchygatr/pseuds/raunchygatr
Summary: It took Jack a lot of begging and persuasion, but Atlas finally agreed to do this. "Just this once, boyo." Is what he had said.Just this once. Jack had one chance to try this, and he was determined to make it last as long as possible.





	Kinktober 2018 Days 17 + 18: Orgasm Denial + Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Days 17 and 18 for the Kinktober 2018 challenge. I won't be doing writing for every day of this challenge, so for anyone who's interested in seeing the full challenge, you can find it on my [tumblr](https://raunchygatr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Of course I write more Jatlas cuz I mean what else would I write about lmao

It took Jack a lot of begging and persuasion, but Atlas finally agreed to do this. "Just this once, boyo." Is what he had said. 

Just this once. Jack had one chance to try this, and he was determined to make it last as long as possible.

He climbed onto the bed, where Atlas was laying face up and naked. Jack moved over Atlas, leaning above him and straddling him. He spent a good amount of time staring down at the larger male, taking in the sight of him laying submissive and vulnerable beneath him. He placed a hand on Atlas' chest and started tracing small, random patterns across it. He made sure to pay close attention to every reaction from Atlas, especially when he started rubbing and teasing one of his nipples. Atlas' breathing hitched for a moment and his eyes closed tightly. Jack smiled and quickly moved his other hand to Atlas' other nipple and started doing the same to it.

"A-are ya enjoyin' yerself there, kiddo?" Atlas stuttered, trying not to give in to the teasing touches. Jack answered him in the form of a kiss on his forehead. He moved lower and started kissing and licking at Atlas' neck. A quiet moan escaped Atlas' throat and he tilted his head back slightly to give Jack easier access. Jack gladly took the invitation and started sucking at the skin, leaving small marks across the man's neck.

Jack pulled away, humming as he admired the marks he left. He gazed down towards Atlas' lower body, laughing quietly as he noticed that Atlas was hard. "Who's enjoying themselves now?" He said with a smirk. Before even giving Atlas time to reply, Jack gripped the man's cock and started stroking it slowly. Atlas groaned loudly and thrusted into Jack's fist. This amused Jack, but he wasn't going to let Atlas get off so easily. He used his free hand to push Atlas' hips down against the bed, letting him know that he wasn't allowed to move.

Jack let go of Atlas' cock, bringing his hand towards his mouth and spitting on it. He then gently grabbed the base of Atlas' cock again, slowly stroking up the length of it and stopping at the tip. He pressed down against the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit firmly. Atlas squirmed beneath Jack, whining quietly in between heavy breaths. After a minute or two of this, Jack sped up. He quickly pumped his hand up and down Atlas' length, giving it a few teasing tugs now and again. "J-Jack...I'm...g-gonna come," Atlas moaned.

Jack wasn't ready for this to end quite yet. He moved his hand down to the base of Atlas' cock and gripped it tightly. Tight enough to prevent release. "Oh god...Jack" Atlas whined in protest.

"You're not coming, not until you've helped me first," Jack said, moving his free hand to undo his pants and take out his own cock, which had become hard within the time he spent teasing Atlas. He moved away slightly, standing himself up on his knees and waiting for Atlas to do as he was told. Atlas groaned in frustration, but didn't argue. He shifted positions so that he was now crouched in front of Jack. He leaned down until he was face to face with the younger male's cock and pressed his lips against it. He kissed the tip a few times before taking the head into his mouth, sucking it gently. Jack groaned in pleasure and placed a hand on the back of Atlas' head, running his fingers through his hair softly. 

Atlas wasted no more time and took in more of Jack's length, sucking harder and rubbing his tongue against the underside of it. He kept going deeper until he felt the tip brush against the back of his throat and he had to pull back a bit. Jack didn't mind, he just sighed contently and watched as Atlas did all the work. Atlas started bobbing his head back and forth, starting slow but quickly speeding up. Jack moaned loudly, thrusting just a bit into Atlas' mouth as he started reaching his climax. 

"A-ahn...Atlas...f-fuck!" Jack cried out as he came into Atlas' mouth. He kept himself in until he his orgasm finished, then slowly pulled out.

Jack hadn't expected him to, but Atlas swallowed all of it. He hummed in pleasure and cupped Atlas' cheek in his hand gently. "Well done, I'll return the favor now."

Jack got off the bed and knelt down on the floor. Atlas moved to sit at the edge of the bed in front of Jack. Jack ran his tongue up Atlas' length, licking teasingly at the tip once he reached it. He locked his lips around the head, pressing his tongue against it and licking some pre-come from the slit. Atlas moaned, close to release now, but much to his dismay Jack once again gripped the base and prevented him from coming. Jack kept his firm grip as he started sucking, going down deeper onto Atlas' cock. He wanted to listen to the pleasured whines and moans from the man for just a little longer. 

"Jack...Jackie-boyo...p-please!"

That's what Jack was waiting for. He pulled off of Atlas and looked up at him. "Come for me, would you kindly?" He said those three damned words in the most mocking tone he could. Of course, the phrase has no effect on Atlas, but Jack wanted to assert his dominance in the situation as much as he could. 

Jack released his grip enough to allow release and started stroking quickly. That was enough to send Atlas over the edge. He bucked his hips forward, groaning as he came into Jack's hand. Jack brought his hand to his face and licked it clean, humming as he did so.

Atlas sighed and fell limp on the bed. Jack smiled and got back onto the bed, laying down next to Atlas. "I didn't expect you to be such a bottom, Atlas," he teased.

"Well, I didn't expect ya to be such a dominant top, boyo."

"I learned from the best."

"I hope ya know I'm never lettin' ya do that again."

"I love you too."


End file.
